1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a raised profile panel for a door, which allows a user to repair a profile of the door or change a design of the door according to the demand of the user without exchanging the door with a new one when the profile formed on a surface of the door for decoration is damaged or the user wants to change the design of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a door used at home as an entrance/exit door includes an outer skin made from SMC (sheet molding compound) and urethane foam filled in the door.
In particular, the door is formed on an outer surface thereof with profiles including various patterns or concavo-convex configurations to provide the door with the aesthetic appearance. The profiles are prepared together with other parts of the door when the door is manufactured through a molding process.
However, if the profiles prepared as patterns or concavo-convex configurations are dug or broken, the door must be exchanged with a new one because it is impossible to repair only the damaged profiles. In this case, the user may feel dissatisfaction due to the additional expenses required for exchanging the door.
In addition, as the door has been used for a long time, the user may feel to change the design of the door even though durability of the door is still stable. In this case, the user must exchange the door with a new one having the design required by the user.